


Transformers x Luca short story oneshots.

by Sanata101



Series: Transformer AUs (Luca) [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, cute oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Just some oneshots of Luca with either autobots or decepticons and some little bits of short stories because my brain wanted me to do this while I try and think of ideas to add in the current chapters I am making for my other stories so yeah XD I hope you guys like this!btw transformers do not belong to me but to Hasbro but Luca does belong to me! Along with the other added ocs that I might add in here.





	Transformers x Luca short story oneshots.

**For a long time, the earth has been taken over by the decepticons. Some humans were left to survive while others were left as decepticon slaves. The one that lead the entire world to the way it was now was none other than the wolfcon named Steeljaw, who has been known as the new ruler of earth. His little friends that helped him take over the earth were now doing their own things here as well. As for the autobots that had been trying to stop this, they had went into hiding, hoping for a day that they can try to give the cons and Steeljaw the revenge they needed.**

**Though, they failed to do so, since they ended up getting killed.**

**And they were dead because of one single organic male who regrets murdering them.**

**Where was the human male right now you ask?**

**Well, he's working at the castle with his friend right now.**

* * *

I sighed softly as I look around trying to fix the sheets on the birth in the Master bedroom of the castle. I smiled a little bit as I managed to look perfect. I sighed in relief as I wipe my forehead getting rid of the sweat on my face. "There, that should do it." I said with a small smile on my face. I then walk out of the room and walked down the long dark hallway that was purple and gray. I looked out the window to see life around the world thriving and beautiful. I smiled a bit then let out a soft sigh and head towards my next station. 

"Hey Luca!"

I blink in surprise and turn my head to see my friend Sanata rush towards me, giggling and stopping in front of me. She wore a black and blue maid outfit, her hair up in a high ponytail and in a light and dark blue stripe pattern. Her crystal eyes sparkling as she looks into my eyes, a large smile was on her face as well, making me let out a long sigh. "Hey Sanata, is there something that you need help from me?" I asked, placing my hand behind my back. She smiles and shakes her head no. "No, the head maid told me to tell you that you were suppose to be on your break a few minutes ago. But she's complaining that you still aren't taking a break at all so she's asking me to make sure that you take your break right now." I stopped and let out a soft sigh shaking my head slowly, knowing who the head maid was and smiled a tiny bit at Sanata. "Please tell her that I don't need a break right now Sanata. Besides I'm not gonna faint. Plus this castle still needs to be perfect until the king returns with his comrades right now. I can't let anything else look so dirty and bad right now when he is going to return at some point." I said, turning around and looking at her seriously. Sanata just giggles at my stubborn behavior and smiles a little.

"Tell ya what, I'll go and try to cover you while you try and take care of the places that you think that should mostly be taken care of, after that you can go and take your break and let me and the rest of the servants here do the rest of the work, does that sound like a fair deal?"

I think for a moment then let out a soft sigh, smiling a bit at her and nodded my head. "Alright, I'll take that offer up." I let out a chuckle and place a hand on my hip and smiled a tiny bit at her. "You seriously do better at making deals, I sometimes even think that you got that after Thunderhoof sometimes." I said, chuckling slightly as I said that. I had to stifle back a laugh when I saw a dark red blush appear on her face as I mentioned the con's name and I see her look to the side and laugh a little nervously. "H-Hey, c-come on now Luca, d-don't s-say t-t-things l-like t-t-that...a-after a-all, w-who kn-kn-knows w-w-what T-T-Thunderhoof w-w-will d-d-do i-if h-he f-f-finds o-out t-t-that I-I c-c-can d-d-do t-t-that..." She stutters out as her face turns even more red, making it hard for me to try and keep my laughter in. "Don't worry Sanata, I'm not gonna say a thing about it. Now I better the throne room and other places cleaned up before our Master gets back, I'll see you later." I said with a smile on my face, soon I left her alone, not minding about the smirk on her face. 

Once I finished working out the rooms that bothered me I made it to the throne room, I sighed softly and came towards the nice silver throne that was there, the decepticon symbol was on the wall above it, and it had claw marks on it, symbolizing Steeljaw's pack symbol. We also have those kinds of symbols on the outfits we are wearing, meaning that we give loyalty to the decepticon lord that rules this planet. 

Before this world was taken over though, I used to have lived a normal life, but the world was always filled with terrible people. I've meet so many people like that, but that all changed when the decepticons took over. Steeljaw actually got rid of humans that were around some parts of the world, but not all of the humans that were around Crown City and other places, they just used these humans as either slaves or just tries to leave them to die and let other decepticons do whatever they want with the humans that are still alive out there. Which was why others gave into the fear and let themselves be Steeljaw's servants. 

As for me though, I wanted to just be left alone and let the decepticons do whatever they want with me. But when I got found by Steeljaw he didn't kill me, and told me that he was going to have me be his servant from now on, which honestly surprised me. I honestly thought that he was just going to end my miserable life, I even told him that I didn't want to live anymore because other humans just hated my existence. 

Knowing that he wants me alive meant that he wants to use me for something, but the question is what does he want to use me "for"?

I never had asked him about it because I figured he would just try to avoid the question with his own sweet words. Sighing I shake my mind off of it and started cleaning the throne and fixing it up to the way my Master would like it to be. Once I was done I smiled softly and as if on cue, I frozed hearing the doors open up, I quickly move away from the throne and bowed immediately as I hear footsteps enter the room. 

"M-Master, I-I had just finished cleaning and fixing up the throne for you..." I did my best not to stutter on my words as I then look back up at Steeljaw, who is now walking towards me with a small smirk on his face. Thunderhoof was there, wearing his black suit his arms crossed over his chest. He huffs and walked out of the room and looked around, knowing him he was probably looking for Sanata and try to flirt with her like he always does when he see her. I then looked up and see Steeljaw walk towards me and I felt him gently pat my head softly and I see him smirk at me smugly, making a chill go down my spine.

"Good work Luca, just like always, you've done very well." He chuckles, then I felt him gently place something in my hand, making me blink in surprise and I saw that it was a white bag, which made me blink my eyes and look at him in confusion, before I could even ask he ordered. "Go into your room and put on what's in the bag then come back out here, I got it just for you. Its something for all your hard work here today." I nodded my head, smiling a tiny bit at him. Normally he would sometimes give me gifts once a week whenever I do things correctly. "O-Of course my Lord, I won't be gone long." Bowing I then walked out of the throne room and went to my room in the servants dorm and looked into the bag, when I did I frozed and felt my face turn a bright shade of red and sighed closing my eyes, a nervous small smile appeared on my face as I slowly shaked my head. 

"Why did even decide to work for this basterd again?" I asked aloud with a small chuckle. 

* * *

 

After I got the outfit on, I walked out of my room and head back to the throne room. Once I got there I saw Steeljaw was sitting on his throne, one leg over the other, his arm resting on the arm rest while he used his hand to hold his head. When he saw me he blinks in surprise, his golden optics widen when he saw me. When he did I saw a smirk slowly appear on his face, his golden optics glinted with mischievousness as he saw me in the [new servant outfit](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/5653afe7-ef84-4d56-8448-e8348c8e0275/dbv8hnc-1a4c1fbb-90a0-4a78-b1f8-38a0c8c69c90.png/v1/fill/w_1400,h_571,q_70,strp/_closed__cat_ears_outfit_adopts___set_price_by_black_quose_dbv8hnc-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9NjcwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNTY1M2FmZTctZWY4NC00ZDU2LTg0NDgtZTgzNDhjOGUwMjc1XC9kYnY4aG5jLTFhNGMxZmJiLTkwYTAtNGE3OC1iMWY4LTM4YTBjOGM2OWM5MC5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTY0MiJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.PowmXgtYXEbCxm6vfacvzJSYnOg3LgSVVCUFsm8QsjU) I was wearing. 

"Well don't you look very cute in that little outfit~, I knew I made the right choice in picking that outfit." He chuckles as he then gestures me to come towards him. I did as I was told and got towards him, when I did I felt him gently take my hand in his and pulled me into his lap, making my eyes go wide in shock and my face heat up and turn into a dark shade of red. I then felt him gently grab my chin and made me look up at him, making my face heat up even more. "Now, there's just one more thing I need to add on you in order to make this outfit more perfect for you." I saw him bring out a [collar](https://www.picclickimg.com/d/l400/pict/113259693380_/Dog-Collar-Seat-Belt-Licensed-Transformers-Autobot-Decepticon.jpg) with a tag on it that said "Property Of Steeljaw" which made the blush on my face worsen even more. I then felt him gently clip the collar around my neck, making me blush even more. I take in a deep breath and sighed softly and gently rest my head on his chest, looking to the side as I felt him gently stroke my cheek gently with his claws carefully. "M-Master...i-if o-o-others s-s-see u-us l-like-" I get cut off when I felt the other kiss my cheek, making me freeze completely, my eyes going wide in complete shock. "Let them see us then, I want this entire planet to know that my little human is my brand new consort who will help me continue my little lineage." He said with a smirk while stroking my cheek, I then felt him lick my neck and bite on it, making me yelp and bite my lower lip hard, making sure that I don't let out a loud moan. I then felt him suck on the blood from the bite he made, making me couldn't let but let a tiny mewl out, making him move his lips away and smirk at me. 

"My new little pet, you will no longer be my servant, but my brand new little king in this new world that I am ruling...I am going to make sure I adore you with beautiful gems and stones so others can know of your royal status...." Gently, I felt him stroke my cheek more and felt him kiss the top of my head. "And as of now, I am going to place in a new rule where no one shall harm my dear little human, if they do, they will be punished severely." I blushed brightly then let out a tiny smile and nuzzle into him gently and closed my eyes softly and felt Steeljaw hold me more closer to him. 

"...I love you Luca...ever since we first met each other, I admired you and wanted to make you mine, now that I have you...no one shall hurt or touch you ever again..." I felt my cheeks burn more at the words he had said and my smile started to wide more, making him look down at me with a soft look in his eyes, I then felt him gently kiss my forehead, making my heart start pounding against my chest. "I love you too, Steeljaw." As I mumbled that, I gently closed my eyes and nuzzled into him gently.

**I was glad that I got to stay with Steeljaw in the end.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
